Instant messaging refers to exchanging messages in real-time between two or more communication terminals. Popular instant messaging services are provided by Microsoft™, ICQ™, AOL™ and Yahoo™.
Unlike a dial-up system such as the telephone, instant messaging requires that both parties be logged onto the instant messaging service at the same time. Also known as “chatting,” instant messaging has become very popular for both business and personal use. E-mail and instant messaging are often used in a similar manner, but e-mail is not real-time.
Instant messaging service is also used in mobile communication terminals. For example, an instant messaging service such as MSN messenger of Microsoft Corporation and Nateon™ of SK Communications may be implemented over a wireless communication platform, so that a user will have access to the instant messaging service where wireless service is available.
FIG. 1 shows a usage screen of an instant messaging service in a mobile terminal. The instant messaging service usage screen 100 displayed on a display unit of the mobile terminal is divided into a viewing window 110 for displaying text messages communicated between the users, and an input window 120 for displaying messages the users input.
If a user A (e.g., a transmitting party) inputs message data by using a keypad and clicks a button to send the message, the message inputted by the user A is displayed on the viewing window 110 of a user A's mobile terminal. The inputted message is transmitted in a packet form, and is displayed on a user B's (i.e., a receiving party's) mobile terminal.
Unfortunately, due to the small keyboard sizes in mobile terminals, spelling mistakes are frequent when entering text data. The current instant messaging devices and services do not handle spelling errors and therefore a user will sometimes have to rewrite the entire message if it contains a single mistake. This wastes the user's time and resources.
A solution to the above problem is needed.